


Kevin Loves Russell

by ashleybenlove



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Mothering, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Kevin has motherly thoughts about Russell.





	Kevin Loves Russell

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 20111 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Kevin really likes Russel, I mean she is a girl after all right? Fluffy bird love thoughts?"

Her sense of smell told her this nearly hairless and completely featherless animal was a chick— a baby, like her chicks. He was bigger than her babies but smaller than she was and obviously the young of his species. And this young animal also had delicious sweet food with him. Mmm.  He could feed her and she could feed him, if need be, and she could love him and be his mother. Plus, he said that he was a friend to all nature. He smelled like a young animal and he needed a mother. His mother was not there, and he needed mothering. She wanted to bring the featherless baby to her nest and protect him and be his mother. She loved this baby who apparently named her Kevin and was named Russell.

And she would always love him, especially after all he went through to help her and bring her back to her chicks.


End file.
